What Is My Purpose?
by TibbiToo
Summary: Just a little oneshot about what Sammy thinks about her purpose in life.


**A/N Hey! This is TibbiToo! I'm new at writing stories on fanfiction and I hope you enjoy my fanfic. R&R!**

_What is my purpose?_ Everyone asks themselves that simple question sometime in their lives, whether it is when they have so much going on in their life, or if they have no life at all. I don't know about anyone else, but I've asked myself that question. I ask myself it every day. Behind that simple question is a complex world and subject. A subject that is hard to see what it really is, and to figure out.

My mom left me when I was in elementary school. At first I thought she didn't love me. That she cared about her life, and her acting more than me; that I was nothing. When I was at that stage, when my heart was cold, I asked myself that question, and I didn't know the answer. Was there a reason for me to be here? Or was my life a source of entertainment, like a soap opera. I was on a stage, and I couldn't get off.

Through school, Heather, and living illegally, I pondered on this question_. What was my purpose?_ Was it to discover a way to cure a disease, or to be the next Albert Einstein? No, that's not who I am or what I'm good at. That brought up a whole new set of questions.

What_ am_ I good at? 'Being _nosy' _some people would respond. (Aka my mom and Marissa) Is that all? Am I just a girl who sticks her nose into everything, and annoys the heck out of people for fun? What's good about me?

My life is insignificant. I have no mom, no idea who my dad is, and I am a compulsive liar! I had no_ real_ talents. No control over my life. I have prayed and prayed that my life could be normal.

As I sat on the couch in Gram's and mine small apartment, I thought of that question. _What is my purpose? _I again couldn't think of anything that would make me significant, or what was I supposed to do in my short life here on earth.

A sound rang out, my thoughts disrupted_ .Eeeeek. _Gram's bedroom door squeaked opened, and soon Grams came out holding a book in her hand and an empty glass. Her reading glasses were propped on her nose as if she had just finished reading.

I glanced at the clock and it read 7:42 pm. I glanced back at Grams and continued to stare at her as she walked to the kitchen to put her glass on the counter. About a minute passed before the silence was interrupted.

"Grams?" I inquired gently, as if there was something on my mind, which there was.

"Yes?" she responded, half listening, as if_ her_ mind was somewhere else.

"I have a question." I stated simply, not knowing how to combine my scattered thoughts into one complete thought.

"And what would that be?" She joked kindly, as she faced me.

I stared into her eyes for a moment, and Grams understood that my statement serious.

"Honey? What is it?" She worryingly asked as she made her way to the spot on the couch next to me.

I turned to face her, and asked the question that I've spent most of my life trying to answer.

"What's my purpose?" I quickly retorted, my eyes downcast.

"Your purpose? For what?" She interrogated, confused.

"For life?"I exclaimed, standing up, waving my hands around like a mad person," What am I supposed to do? Is there a purpose for me being here? There's a purpose for everybody! Something they do that changes people or the world! _I_ just don't know what to do? What talents do I have? Why does it seem like my life is a joke, Grams? Why is my life so insignificant?"

Grams just sat there. Her eyes behind her glasses were wide with surprise.

"Samantha…" she gently whispered. My bottom lip quivered. I wasn't like this too often, but that question haunts me every day, every moment, and I just can't take it anymore. '_Why am I so insignificant, Why am I so insignificant, Why am I so insignificant' _repeats in my head until Grams interrupts the chanting.

"Samantha, you are one of the kindest people I know. And that's saying something. You're an amazing person." She gently replied, afraid she would break me.

"_Kind? Kind! _Grams! I get in trouble with the police, I love to get revenge, and I tend to act out rashly, and I'm not perfect!" I quickly argued back.

Grams lips turned into a soft smile. "Real girls aren't perfect, and perfect girls aren't real. Samantha, that's only a few things about you. And who says those are bad qualities to posses? Everyone has flaws, sweetie. Even some of those "perfect" girls you seem to mention. The reason you are so kind is that you are accepting. You love those weird insane people that most people would never even talk to. You don't ask Marissa for cash, and you do what's right and catch the people who hurt other people. You aren't sneaky and devious like Heather or troublesome like some of the kids at your school. You do what you believe in and your loyalties and opinions don't sway just because of what other people might say or think. You are a natural helper Samantha, and you are the most loving person I know, and don' you forget that."

My eyes were watering while she spoke. Was I all those things that she claimed me to be? But I was insignificant, wasn't I?

And for your purpose, "She continued, taking her glasses off, "is to love and care for those people who struggle through life. Those people who are lost, like how Holly was. To find criminals in the world, and help suffering families and other individuals. You are special Samantha, very special and one of a kind! Do you understand?"

I nodded my head weakly.

That night, was the night I found out who I am. What my purpose was. Now, I know what I live for everyday, the reason to strive forward, the reason I wake up in the morning, the reason I take every step, the reason I take every single one of my breaths. I am not insignificant, but significant.

My name is Samantha Jo Keyes, and I have a purpose.

**A/N I don't think this really good. Not my best. But I just needed to end everyone not updating the Fanfiction. So anyways tell me what you think. This is like, my one of my first fanfcis, and Sammy Keyes related story. So please no flames. But helpful tips will be gladly accepted! Well, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
